16th Summer
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Eren has finally turned 16, which in his culture is the age in which one begins to look for a mate. By order of his leader, he accompanies his mother to a monthly gathering of the four tribes for the first time. There, he is approached by an older man from another tribe named Levi, who requests for him to initiate their "newfound partnership" in the worst of ways! HARD YAOI! RIREN.


**_Hey guys! I've got another one shot for ya. An explaination of the story will be given at the end, so bear with me! Enjoy!_**

_**Warnings: Boy on boy action (hard yaoi), forced sex and confusing dialect. If you're not into that or don-t feel like bothering to decided shit, leave now**!_

* * *

_Our story takes place in the early B.C. era, more well known as the "stone age", when primitive tribes predominately walked the earth and communicated in a language of sign and deep, confusing grunts. Eren, a young member of the Sun Tribe, is on his way to becoming an adult as he goes out to find a mate. Little does he know what he's getting himself into..._

The marking of young tribesman Eren's 16th summer meant that it was finally time for him to start looking for a mate. Today, he was going to the monthly gathering of the four tribes for the first time as directed by his leader in hopes that he could mingle and find someone that he could spend his life with.

The teen was fairly excited, as he had never been to a gathering before and was looking forward to meeting new people from the other tribes, River, Mountain, and Oak One of the main rules of his people was that age 16 was the starting point to begin looking for a partner. Anyone younger than 14 wasn't allowed to step foot outside the village at ALL, let alone wander around and meet new people.

Because of this, he had hardly ever stepped outside of his boundaries or seen any foreign tribesmen/women in his village, other than the exception of other leaders and their subordinates arriving to discuss important matters. So as you can imagine, Eren was highly curious about the people that dwelled in villages other than his own.

"Eren!" Eren's mother, Carla, barked in irritation, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. He turned to see the agitated woman standing a few feet behind him, signing a "let's go!" motion with her hands and nodding towards the large crowd of people shuffling out of the village. "We go!" Eren nodded in response and quickly sprinted after her, not wanting to make her wait any longer. Since it was his first time going to a gathering, it was absolutely necessary for a parent to accompany him and help him adjust to the situation.

"Take too long!" Carla grunted, playfully slapping her son upside the head as they walked. Eren smiled sheepishly and hung his head. "So-rry."

It only took a few minutes for the large group to make their way onto the trail that led to the gathering spot. From what his tribesmates had told him, Eren knew that the walk would be long, probably about two or three hours at the most. But being as determined as he was, Eren was going to make sure that he wouldn't be exhausted by the time he got there. He had people to meet, after all!

The journey was slow paced and hard on the body, but Eren managed to get through it. Soon, the large clearing that housed the four clans during their meeting came into view. Eren was utterly shocked as he and the others approached the entrance. There were so many people - probably about 200 new faces - that he was totally unfamiliar with, save for a select few. He stood totally still for a minute, nervousness making his stomach churn. Could he really go in there and start a conversation with someone he didn't know? Would they think he was a bit of an oddball?

Carla, seemingly sensing his anxiety, flashed him a small smile and gently nudged him forward. "You're fine. Go." She murmured, signing to make sure he had understood. Eren nodded wearily and headed into the clearing, his mother following close behind.

His tribe shuffled over to their designated spot and took a seat on the cool, dry earth. Eren watched in awe as the four leaders each headed to the center of the clearing and climbed up on their own strategically placed boulder that acted as their pedastel.

While the main point of gatherings were to allow young men and women to find mates, they also held another purpose. Before any mingling was allowed, each leader would stand up and share their current status with the other tribes. They would talk about pretty much everything ranging from the weather, current statuses of crops, new births in the tribe, border conflicts, etc.

All of this mundane talk bored Eren, and he ended up zoning out until all the leader's speechs' were finished. He was shaken out of his daze yet again by Carla, who gently nudged him out of his stupor. Smiling, she motioned for him to go be sociable before she headed off to go speak to her friends from the other tribes. So much for helping him adjust to the situation.

Now completely alone, Eren felt even more awkward. He nervously stole glances at the people around him, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Now what was he supposed to do? He felt so small and childish without his mother by his side.

Looking up, a feeling of surprise washed over him as he actually recognized someone. It was a short statured man named Levi, who hailed from the River Tribe. He happened to be a very important member- at only 20 summers old, he was already next in line to become the next leader. Eren had seen him speaking to his own leader a few times back in his village.

Apparently, despite being 20 years old, he hadn't yet found a mate. This surprised Eren, because he thought Levi was rather good looking. He wasn't exactly attracted to the man, but he certainly didn't think he was ugly. The only reason that came to mind about him not having a partner was possibly the fact that he had an extremely cold personality, but that was it.

Oddly enough, Eren was slightly concerned for the man. In their culture, 21 was the age in which a mate should be attained by. If you hadn't found a mate by that age, you were usually considered undesireable and generally unnattractive almost immediately and the chances of you finding a partner after that were very low. So basically, Levi only had a year to go before he was considered "ugly". It was highly unfortunate, really. TTo Eren's horror, Levi noticed that he was staring at him, and their eyes met for a brief moment. The older man stared him down for a few seconds before turning the crowd of people he was talking to and shooing them away. He then turned back to Eren and signed for him to come over.

Eren was terrified. He didn't know what scared him more, the cold dead look on Levi's face or the thought of what his intentions were. What could the next leader of the River Tribe possibly want with him? All he wanted to do was turn and run, but Levi was his superior. He would face consquences of he ignored an order from an older tribesman.

Taking a deep breath, Eren mustered his courage and headed towards the man.

"You. Eren?" Levi grunted, signing an "I recognize you" motion as Eren approached him. "From Sun Tribe?"

"Y-ye. What?" Eren stammered, signing a "what do you want?" motion. Levi nodded towards a deeper part of the forest. "Come. Talk there." Eren's confusion only hightened as he followed Levi deeper into the brush. What on earth were they doing? AAs soon as they had gotten far enough away from the cleariing to Levi's liking, he paused and turned back to Eren. "How old?" Levi questioned. Eren blinked, signing "16 summers". "Levi. Why?"

But Levi seemingly ignored his question and continued speaking. "Huh...New. You have mate?" Eren was now becoming even more unnerved and suspicious, but he was too afraid to not answer. "N-no...Why?!"

"Good." As if Eren weren't already unnerved enough, his anxiety grew when he saw Levi lick his lips and grin somewhat menacingly. But what shocked him the most was when Levi signed for him to get into the mating position.

Eren was dumbfounded. This was his first time out on his own, and he hadn't expected ANYONE- let alone a MAN- to find any sort of sexual interest in him right away. While two men becoming partners certainly wasn't uncommon, Eren definitely hadn't expected it to happen to him, and with Levi no less! And even worse, he had no idea of how intercourse between two men was even supposed to work!

Levi tore his fur clad shorts off and pulled out his already throbbing member. He stroked it rythmically up and down at a steady pace, attempting to harden it to a point to where his full length could be completely visible. Eren stared in awe, finding the piece of meat to be quite impressive. Looking up, he let out a menacing growl when he noticed that Eren was hesitating to follow his order. "You. Me. Now!"

Before Eren could react, Levi lunged forward and pushed him face first onto the ground, forcing him to stay in place by firmly wrapping his legs around the younger's waist and straddling him. Eren wriggled around in a futile attempt to free himself, but his final try was halted when Levi forcefully grabbed him by the neck and slammed his face on the hard ground.

Eren whimpered softly as a sharp pain coursed through his head. He could feel blood trickling out from his nose and onto his shirt. Yes, it was painful, but it was nothing compared to what he'd be feeling in a moment.

Levi wasted no time in ripping off Eren's lower body coverage. The cheap fur shorts were gone in under a second. Eren let out a low whine as Levi poked and prodded at his entrance, sliding in one finger, then two, then three. It was horribly uncomfortable, and yet Eren felt an odd, slightly pleasurable feeling beginning to build up in his abdomen and groin. It only took him a moment to realize that Levi's actions were actually AROUSING him.

For a brief second, Eren felt like he could actually bear with Levi's advances. It wasn't so bad. Maybe, he could even grow to find the same sick pleasure out of it that Levi seemed to be getting. But alas, that thought only lasted for a second.

Eren let out a mortified shriek as Levi pushed his full length inside of him without warning. It was the most horrific pain he'd ever felt in his entire life. He felt something inside him violently tear as Levi burrowed his way in. The poor boy didn't even have time to adjust to the sensation before the older man began thrusting at an inhuman speed.

Eren's cries became so loud that Levi had to reach up and cover his mouth so they wouldn't be heard. He didn't even struggle to get Levi's hand off of his mouth. He just wanted it to be OVER. Sure, he may still have been hard, but he found NOTHING arousing about his situation at all. His entire body hurt.. He could feel blood trickling out of him as Levi pounded him even harder. He just wanted it to stop...

...Until Levi hit the spot.

Eren didn't know exactly HOW he had done it, but Levi had hit such a specific place inside him that just made him mewl with pleasure and sent a wild charge up his own member.

Instead of his previous pained cries, Eren let out a loud, pleasured whine, which Levi took notice of immediately. Grinning wildly, he flipped Eren onto his back and thrusted in the same place once more. "H-hah! There..!" Eren moaned, reaching to stroke his own length for the first time, hoping to once again get that strange, amazing feeling. The flushed, innocent look on the teen's face made Levi even more aroused. Unlike Eren, he was no beginner. Taking one's innocence gave him a form of sadistic pleasure that no one but him could understand.

And so, he continued.

Levi leaned forward and began to roughly gnaw at Eren's cheeks and neck in between thrusts. Eren didn't mind. If anything, it turned him on even more. His wanting growing, Eren removed his hands from his member and snaked his arms around Levi's neck while wrapping his legs around Levi's hips, driving the man even deeper inside him.

Eren felt the pressure in his groin increase to a breaking point. He knew something inside of him was going to need a release soon. Levi alternated from biting his neck to moving on to his lips and drowning Eren in deep, orgasmic kisses. By this point, Eren was too far gone. Levi's thrusting, combined with his kisses and the friction of Eren's member rubbing against the older man's stomach with each small movement had become too much to bear.

For a while, the forest became completely and utterly quiet, with the exception of muffled whines and groans coming from the two who continued to screw at a horribly fast pace like rabbits in heat for the next few minutes.

Without warning, Eren jerked his head backwards and let out the most pleasurable scream he could muster as he released his seed all over their stomachs. A moment later, Levi came inside Eren's now gaping cavity, his release accompanied with loud but muffled grunt. He pulled out and collapsed on top of the teen, the both of them taking a few moments to catch their breaths.

Levi frowned, lifting himself up and noticing that Eren was shaking and panting quite heavily, his eyes squeezed shut as if he were still in pain. The older man bit his lip, looking down and feeling extremely guilty when he realized how much he had made the younger bleed.

"It hurt?" He murmured, nudging Eren gently. Eren snapped out of his stupor, glared at him with hateful eyes and let out a hiss before scrambling a few feet away, flashing him the universal "fuck you" sign of that time period. He no longer cared about what Levi would do to him or if he spread news of the incident around his tribe or not, The man had traumatized him. Even if he had ended up liking it, the brutality of the initial action was a huge turn off. He couldn't care less if he ever saw Levi again.

"Leaving!" Eren growled, pushing himself up and attempting to stagger away despite his sore state. But he had only taken a few steps when he felt Levi roughly grab him by the shoulder. "Wait." Levi said softly in an almost sorrowful tone, tightening his grip. Eren, now beyond pissed, whirled around to scream at his assailant. "NO! GET OFF! LEAVE!" He raised his hand to strike the older man, but was taken by surprise yet again.

Levi grabbed his arm before it could make contact, used it to force the younger up against a tree and roughly mashed their lips together. Eren's eyes widened. This kiss... There was something...different about it. It wasn't like the cruel gnawing kisses the man had forced on him before... This one was more loving.

Levi pulled away and looked him right in the eye. He may have still had the same cold facial expression, but his eyes were filled with emotion that Eren never thought he'd see.

"Sorry...Admired you...Wanted you..." Levi mumbled, resting his head on the crook of Eren's neck. "For-give me..." Eren's gaze softened a bit. "Levi..."

The older man pulled away, beginning to sign once more in an attempt to explain his actions. He motioned that he had gone about trying to get him interested in the wrong way and that he felt utterly horrible about it. That was yet another thing that Eren never thought he'd see - Levi apologizing. He had always assumed that he was too stone cold to express an emotion such as sorrow for someone else's sake, and he had been proven wrong.

"...Do you not want me?" Levi spoke, a bit more coherantly this time, signing that he understood Eren's concern. "Won't bother you... will find other..."

"No!" Eren cut him off, making the older blink in surprise. It was just... Something about Levi saying that he would go find another mate struck a nerve in him. Levi had already "taken" him, yes, it was painful, yes, he was momentarily traumatized, but the reality of it was that he had begun to enjoy it towards the end. He wanted someone to hold him and make him feel loved. And now that he had seen this new, softer side of Levi, well... He wanted to give the man another chance.

If he wanted to be his partner, then so be it. Eren would take that chance.

"Don't." Eren said, swallowing hard as he stepped towards Levi once more. "You... Mine." Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the older and buried his head in his chest. Levi stood frozen for a moment, unsure how to react to Eren's change of heart. He then slowly lifted his arms and did the same, bringing the teen closer to him.

"Eren..." He spoke quietly, gently pushing Eren away after their momentary embrace. "Sure?" Eren nodded, a small and sheepish smile appearing on his lips. "Ye."

Within a few seconds, the two were kissing again. This time, it was mutual and affectionate. Feeling warm and secure, Eren enjoyed every minute of it.

The two sat down to rest for a bit. Levi held the teen close to him with one hand and affectionately stroked his hair with the other, a smile appearing on his own face for the first time in years.

"Mate..." He said softly, leaning over and planting something sloppy that resembled a kiss on Eren's cheek. Eren chuckled quietly and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to develop a reddish orange hue, signaling that the sun would be setting soon.

"Back?" Eren asked, motioning that they should be heading back to the gathering soon. His mother was probably wondering where he had wandered off to. Levi nodded in agreement, taking Eren's hand and lifting the two of them to their feet.

But before the two started walking back, Eren wanted to make sure that their partnership had been made official, just to convince himself that he hadn't imagined the entire thing. "Levi..." Eren asked hesitantly, poking the man's shoulder. "Are... We?"

Levi chuckled loudly and signed something along the lines of "what, are you an idiot? of course we are!" making Eren giggle.

He took Levi's hand and the two headed off down the trail, Eren happily anticipating the moment when he'd be introduced to the tribes as the new mate of the next leader of the River Tribe**.**

* * *

**...Holy shit. xD I feel like this turned out horribly, but eh, I tried. It's not the worst I've written. Anways, to give you guys an idea of where I came up with this god awful mess, I was talking to ome of my riren obsessed friends on instagram about that and this old book called Clan of the Cave Bear. That book was really disturbing, and of course, my fucked up mind thought that it would be a great idea to write a fic combining certain elements of the two.**

**I'm sorry if you guys were confused by the sign language and broken english, but that was an element from the book that I wanted to include. So if you're mad, go whine in a review. xD**

**I was considering making this a multi chapter fic, but knowing myself, I would probably never update again due to the fact that I have such a short attentiom span. So it ended up being a one shot.**

**Anyways, if you liked, please go ahead and leave a review! If you think that there's something I can improve on, feel free to include tnat as well! Byeeeees!**

**- Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay**


End file.
